The Wolf
by megsy r
Summary: This is a story about a young Megan Russo and what happens to her and Justin when their plane to paris crash lands somewhere in the bemuda triangle. I do not own anything but the plot and the character of Justin. Read. Enjoy.


Discalimer: I do not own wizards of waverly place or it's characters. I own Justin, and the other character who were with megan and justin on the plane, apart from megan.

Once there was a girl called Megan and her brother Justin. They lived in Waverly Place in New York. They had just said goodbye and were on their way to the airport because they were going to Paris on holiday. "I can't believe Mom and Dad are actually letting us fly to Paris by ourselves." said Justin. " I know right. They actually trust us to go to Paris alone. Suckers." replied Megan. They both laughed. They were now on the plane to Paris. They sat in the front of the aeroplane. "I still can't believe we're going to Paris. It's the city of lights." Said Justin. "And the city of dreams." Replied Megan.

Suddenly the plane jolted to a halt. A crewmember went to check on the pilot. "What's going on?" she asked. "I must have fallen asleep. I left the autopilot on and we just flew through the Bermuda triangle. We're going to have to do an emergency landing." Replied the pilot. "What's wrong?" asked Megan. The girl explained what was going on. "What are we gonna do?" panicked Justin. "Don't worry. The Pilot is going to do an emergency landing. It's going to be fine." The girl said to Justin.

Then there was a loud bang. The plane had landed. "Where are we?" asked Megan looking around. "This place is kinda cool."

"There's lots of countryside. What's this place called?" Justin asked the pilot. "It's so empty."

"I don't know." Replied the pilot. "It's not on the map or anything."

"That's Weird." Commented Megan.

"Very" Justin agreed. "It's a good thing I brought tents. Since we were going to go camping on Tuesday."

"How many tents did you bring?" asked Megan

"Two."

"We could share one and let someone else use the other one. Just until we find away out of here."

"Excuse Me," said a voice. There was a lady in front of them. "I brought four tents. My husband and my two sons were meant to come along but in the end they didn't and I never unpacked the other three tents. Lots of other people have brought tents too. Between all of us we just might have enough tents for everybody."

"Thanks. We'll all find a way out of here soon." Replied Megan. A few months later and they hadn't found a way to get back to New York. There were lots of animals where they were, many of them dangerous predators. "Hey Megan" said Justin.

"Hey Justin. What's up?" asked Megan.

"Hey did you hear about that tiger that bit Gary Flightman."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well that same tiger disappeared the same night it bit Gary Flightman."

"Ok that's weird."

"It gets weirder. The other animals bit everybody else. Those animals disappeared too."

"Ok that's just plain creepy."

It was night. The sky was pitch black. There weren't any streetlamps in this place. There weren't any buildings either. There was just lots of open countryside and the plane they had flown here on. Justin and Megan were walking through the field. They saw Gary Flightman walking towards them. "Hi Gary" said Megan. "How's your hand?"

" Getting better." He said. "It's healing incredibly fast. Considering I got bit by tiger just last night."

"Glad to hear it's getting better." Justin said to Gary.

The moon rose and something strange started happening to Gary. Gary Flightman had changed into a tiger. Justin and Megan ran to the village. Gary did not follow them. But when they got to the village they found that everyone had turned into the animals that had bit them. "To the aeroplane." Suggested Justin.

"Good idea" Megan agreed. They then ran to the aeroplane.

"We should be safe in here." Said Justin.

"Are you sure?" asked Megan

"Not completely"

"You're not sure. What if they get in here?"

"Relax. They don't even know where we are."

"And if they find us?"

"We'll deal with it then"

"K."

"Night Megan. Love you."

"Night Justin. Love you"

Just then a large animal came to the front of the plane. "Justin duck" warned Megan. Megan and Justin both ducked. "What is it?" asked Justin.

"There's a huge wolf out there. It's so big. It looks more like a bear then a wolf. But it's definitely a wolf."

"Let me see."

"Justin!" Megan pulled Justin down before the wolf could see him.

It was morning and the wolf had gone. "We should go investigate the field tonight." Suggested Megan. "Its where it all started"

"What?" asked Justin rather shocked at the idea. "Are you joking? We could get ourselves killed."

" Fine. I'll go by myself."

"No. That's more dangerous. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Just stay in the aeroplane at night."

"K"

But that night Megan went to the field alone. When there she saw a wolf in the distance. This wolf looked nothing like the wolf she and Justin had encountered the other night. This wolf was a lot smaller and had pleading eyes. The wolf was only young. Megan could tell it was less than a year old. The wolf saw Megan and came rushing up to her. Megan hesitated but did not move. There was something about the wolf. Megan stroked the small wolf. The wolf then went to find a stick.

Megan threw the stick for the wolf. "Your absolutely positively adorable aren't you." Megan said to the baby wolf. The wolf tugged at Megan's hand and without meaning to the wolf drew a small amount of blood. The wolf then started whimpering as if to say it was sorry. "oh no, it's okay. You didn't mean to" The wolf then jumped up, licked Megan's face and ran into the woods.

"I get bit by wolves everyday." Megan joked to herself. Then she realised what she had just said.

The next morning Justin asked Leila if she'd seen Megan. "She's right over there" she had said pointing to Megan. "Megan. Where have you been? I was worried sick" Justin said to Megan.

"I'm sorry Justin." Megan Replied.

"Its ok." They hugged. "Hey your hand is bleeding. What happened?"

"Its nothing."

"Tell me."

"Its just a bite."

"You got bit?" Megan just nodded. " What did you get bit by?"

"Your about to find out."

The moon rose and Megan turned into the most beautiful wolf you ever saw. Her fur was a misty grey and her nose was white with a patch of medium brown. Her ears stuck up as if she were listening for something. "Your Beautiful." Justin said in awe. Megan, who was now a wolf, looked at Justin as if she was confused and then she ran through the field and deep into the woods.

The next morning just before the sun rose Megan, who was still in wolf form, was scratching on the plane window. Then the sun rose and Megan changed back to her human self. "Wow" exclaimed Justin. "That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks" replied Megan. "But I'm a danger to you now."

"Yeah, but only at night and you didn't hurt me last night."

"I could've. I could still hurt you another night. You'll have to lock me in a cage or something."

"Yeah right. Like I'd lock my little sister in a cage."

They both giggled and then hugged. When it was nighttime Megan and Justin went to the field. After the moon had risen and Megan had changed into wolf form they saw the wolf that had been walking in front of the plane a few nights ago. The huge wolf came towards Justin who was a little while behind Megan. Megan quickly jumped in front of Justin to defend him. The other wolf growled at her. The two wolfs fought until Justin heard a loud snap. The vicious wolf had broken Megan's leg and walked away in triumph.

Justin ran over to Megan's side. "Oh god. Your leg." Panicked Justin then carried Megan to the aeroplane. He placed her carefully on the passenger seat. She whimpered. "It's ok now. Your safe." Morning had come and Megan was human again. "Justin?" she said. "I let you get hurt. It's all my fault."

"Justin it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that that wolf was gonna be there." Megan looked at her leg there was a bandage wrapped around it.

"You could have died"

"But I didn't Justin. Look at me. I'm right here."

Justin smiled sadly.

"How's your leg doing?"

"It'll be fine. It's not that bad."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I have wolf healing. I'll be better in no time."

Justin smiled softly.

xxx

A few weeks later and Megan's leg was all healed up. When it was close to sunset, she and Justin walked to the the field.

Justin: Are you sure you wanna do this Megan? cos you know, its not too late to turn back.

Megan rolled her eyes.

Megan: Yes, Justin, I'm sure.

She continued to walk forward and then stopped, taking a deep breath.

Megan: If I don't face him, then he will continue to terrorise and people will continue to die.

Justin: But-

-She turned around to face him, her eyes showing anger-

Megan: You heard what Ladia Hargreafes said. Her daughter, Lillita, just 12 years old, died, murdured by him. I have to do this. Im the only one who's ever faced him and lived.

Justin: i don't really want you to chance a second encounter. I care about you.

Her expression softened and she cradled his face in her hands.

Megan: I'll be fine.

She turned around and took a deep breath, turning into a wolf and running into the forest. As soon as she was out of sight and earshot, justin sat down on the grass waiting for her to come back. The sun rose and Megan was still not back. Justin grew more and more worried by the second. Suddenly a short, fat, ugly, bearded man appeared in front of Justin. Before Justin could say a word, the man placed a pad of chlorophine over Justin's mouth, knocking him unconscious. The man dragged Justin away.

xxx

A little while later, Megan in wolf form, came out of the forest. She changed back into human form and looked around for Justin, frowning when she couldn't see him.

Megan: Justin?

When there was no reply she walked into the village, asking around for him. She approached the last person in the village, Gary Wildeman.

Megan: hey Gary. Have you seen Justin.

Gary shook his head.

Gary: No Meg. Sorry.

She nodded.

Megan: Thanks anyways.

She walked away from the village and a thought occured to her to check the aeroplane. She ran to the aeroplane and searched all over, but still couldn't find him. She fell o something and the aeroplane came roaring to life. She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She ran back into the village and shouted at the top of her lungs.

Megan: Hey everybody. The aeroplanes working.

Everybody looked up and rushed to the plane excitedly. Gary dragged Megan to the plane.

Gary: Come on Meg. We gotta go.

Megan: But Justin...

Gary sighed sadly.

Gary: Megan, im sorry but face it. He was the only one not bitten and he's disappeared. He's gone.

Megan: No. He can't be.

Gary picked Megan up and strapped her down into one of the seats. Megan struggled but said no more. Ladia piloted the plane and they flew up out of the bermuda triangle and towards home. Megan placed her face to the window, looking out of it longingly. The plane landed and Gary unstrapped Megan. Megan scowled at him and reluctantly got up and walked off the plane. She got to the airport carpark and there she saw her parents with the car. Her mum looked to her and ran up and hugged her and so did her dad. Her two other brothers, who were also in the car rushed up to her and hugged her. They all released her and took a step back.

Mrs Russo: Megan. Thank god you're ok. We heard what happened. Wait... where's Justin?

Soft tears rolled down Megan's cheeks.

Megan: I don't know.

Mr Russo: We heard you got lost in the bermuda triangle.

Megan merely nodded in reply.

Mr Russo: Megan. I hate to pressure you. But... it's the day of the wizards competition.

Megan's eys widened slightly. She had completely forgot. Mr Russo magicked her, Jerry, Kelbo and himself to where there was a large wizard competition being held. It was a large field. Megan could see where it was being held but she was about a mile away from the others. She gasped as she saw Justin a few feet ahead with a large, bearded man. She recognised him almost instantly as the large wolf.

Megan: (murmurs) The wolf.

Wolf man: That's right. Now.

He sent her flying against the wall and encased her in a magic free pink bubble. She banged on it desperately trying to get out. She watched as the wolf man and Justin fought, sending magic flying everywhere. She gasped and tears formed at her eyes as he sruck Justin and Justin fell to the floor, dead. A fit of rage blew from within her and she banged on the bubble, this time breaking it. She sent magic flying rapidly at him. For the first few tries he blocked until eventually on shot went through and it struck him in the heart and sent the man to his death. She turned around to Justin and crouched down beside him sobbing manically. She looked up as she appeared in the wizard field with her other siblings. She watched as Jerry reached the magic as his. She sank to her knees in horror, sadness and defeat. She never spoke a word of what had happened to her and Justin. Everybody just thought Justin disappeared. That was the story of Megan Russo.

xxx

The end. Hope you like. Pls review. Thnx :) The story of megan and why she was really upset and never talked to jerry and kelbo.

xxx


End file.
